Hail to the King
by lokilaufeyson56
Summary: Life is normal for Team Monster. That is, until they get a new recruit from a different dimension. After making a deal with Monger, Silver has to stay and help them with their problems and, in return, they'll help her get home, which they eventually do. But what happens when the monsters can't get back to their own dimension?
1. Chapter 1

"How do you keep beating me, B.O.B?", Link asked in shock.

"I don't really know," B.O.B answered with his usual smile.

"I give up," Link sighed, tossing the videogame controller on the coffee table in defeat.

"Don't give up, Link. You'll win if you keep trying," Susan encouraged.

"Ah, videogames are getting boring anyway. Let's see what's on TV," Link said, grabbing the remote and surfing through the channels.

Before he could find a show, General Monger's choice sounded over the intercom.

"All monster and alien personnel, report to the war room immediately."

Everyone groaned inwardly, except for B.O.B, who was still smiling.

"I'll get Doc," Link said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the lab.

"Come on, Doc. Monger needs us," he called.

"Coming," Dr. Cockroach replied as he walked out of the lab.

"Come on, guys. We'd better go," Susan said.

They walked out the door and headed towards the war room.

Link sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what he wants this time?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Cockroach's POV:<p>

We arrived in the war room to see that the aliens were already waiting.

We took our seats around the table in the middle of the room just as General Monger started to speak.

"I've called you all here because we're getting a new recruit."

The room burst into excited murmuring.

"Oh, good. A new member for Team Alien," Coverton said with triumph.

"Yeah, right. What if it's a monster? It'll go to _us_," Link argued.

"But I've already called 'dibs', so it goes to Team Alien," Coverton shot back.

"Doesn't work that way. If it's Monster, it goes to Team _Monster_," Link pointed out.

Then he turned to the General. "Settle this for us. Is it Monster or Alien?"

I was silently praying for Monster, but with the luck I've been having lately, it'll probably be Alien.

The General's answer, however, came as a great shock to everyone.

"We have reason to believe it's both. The locals call it the Nightcrawler. The creature's been on our radar for about a month now, but we have very little information on it. We know that it lives in the same forest that we found Sqweep and that it has many skills, though we don't know exactly _what _skills."

"We have a little on what it looks like, but not much. Some claimed they saw a human figure, others say that they saw a big cat, and a few have said that they'd seen it change from human to cat and vice versa, which would be categorized as Monster. There has been one person that said it had come out of of some sort of portal, which which would suggest Alien. However, we don't know exactly what it is, where it comes from, our even the gender of the creature."

"So, if it's both Monster and Alien, which team will it go to?", I asked.

General Monger smiled. "That's where you guys come in. I'm going to send you to the forest to attempt to capture it. The one to catch it, gets it for their team."

"Oh, you monsters are _so_ going down," Coverton laughed.

"If anyone's going down, it's you _aliens_," Link corrected.

"We shall see about that. Sta'abi will hunt down this Nightcrawler and claim it for Team Alien," Sta'abi declared with conviction.

"When do we leave?", Susan asked.

"Immediately," Monger replied.

* * *

><p>Within about 10 minutes, we were all on a plane and soaring through the air towards the forest.<p>

In front of me were a few gadgets I had brought along to help with capturing the Nightcrawler.

I had a tranquilizer gun with three darts, a stun gun, and a gun that that shots out a net that will wrap itself tightly around the target, making escape impossible.

"So, does this Nightcrawler have any special abilities that would give us an insight as to exactly what we are up against?", Sqweep asked.

"Well, it's stealth makes it nearly impossible to hear or see it, the agility of the creature makes it able to escape the inescapable, and it's combat skills makes it extremely dangerous and hard to catch," Monger replied.

This struck me with a bit of worry.

If this creature is as dangerous as General Monger says, someone could get seriously hurt.

We'll have to watch ourselves.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip, though you could feel the excitement crackling in the air.

Soon the plane landed and we found ourselves in the middle of the forest.

"I'll be waiting here. Being it back to the plane if you manage to catch it," Monger said as we exited the plane.

"Okay. I say we split up to cover more ground," Susan suggested once we were all outside.

Coverton had already taken Sqweep and left and Sta'abi had already rode away on Vornicorn with a war cry.

"Good idea. Doc and I will head this way," Link said, pointing in a random direction in the forest.

Susan nodded.

"B.O.B and I will take this way," she said pointing in a different direction.

"Okay, it's settled. Let's head out," Link said.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler's POV:<p>

The moonlight bathed the forest floor in silver.

A slight wind blew through my whiskers and ruffled my black pelt.

The fallen leaves crunched quietly underpaw as I moved swiftly and silently through the trees.

A faint noise up ahead made me freeze.

Listening closer, I made out the sound of several voices and felt a cold feeling of dread.

The General must've sent out another search party to capture me.

I rolled my eyes.

This would have been the twentieth time this has happened and it's only been about a month.

This is starting to get really annoying.

How am I supposed to find a way back to my own dimension with so many distractions?

I padded silently ahead until I came to the tree line on the edge of a large clearing.

Still crouching low enough to stay unnoticed, I peered out of the bushes and took it the scene in front of me.

A giant plane sat dormant in the middle of the clearing.

Eight figures, separated into two groups, stood in front of the entrance of the plane.

One group consisted of four aliens.

The other consisted of a white-haired woman, a blue glob, a fish-man, and a man in a lab coat with the head of a cockroach.

I don't know about the alien group, but the other group must be the team of monsters that were rumored to have saved this dimension from an alien invasion a while back.

I frowned in confusion.

Why does the does the General want me so bad that he sends his best team to catch me?

What use am I to him?

He probably wants me to be part of the Monster team, which I can't do.

I need to focus on getting home.

If they catch me, my chances of getting home will vanish.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that fish-man and the cockroach guy were heading my way until they were just a few yards away.

I crouched as low as I could to the ground and backed up into a bush.

I watched silently as they passed by before crawling out from underneath the bush.

I need them to leave the forest without them capturing or even seeing me.

I could drive them out, but how would I do that without being seen?

Perhaps I could just stay out of sight until they leave on their own.

That would probably be the best choice.

My only other option would be to kill them all, but I don't kill unless there's absolutely no possible way out of it, and even then I don't like it, so that's out of the question.

Plus I don't kill innocent people.

_'Okay. I'll just wait them out,' _I decided.

_'Besides, the only equipment they had were a few weapons, so they won't be staying all night.'_

Checking the air for the scent of any more invaders, I padded along a different path then the one the two monsters took, keeping my guard up and my ears pricked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr.C's POV:

The night was so silent that I was sure every creature within earshot could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage. The clam, quiet of the forest did nothing to soothe my fears. Every sound in the forest made me jump.

I glanced over at Link and saw that he was just as scared, even though he tried his best to mask it.

A rustle in the bushes ahead made us both jump.

"What was that?", Link asked fearfully.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered nervously, my eyes darting around the trees. The rustling continued up ahead.

I swallowed my fear and snuck ahead, motioning for Link to follow.

I got my net-gun out and gave Link the dart gun and darts.

We came to a small clearing with nothing to conceal us but a few scrawny trees. Ducking behind one, I looked out into the clearing and Link did the same.

The clearing was empty for a few moments, then the bushes started to rustle.

A slender, black panther emerged from the bushes and looked around. The jaws on the animal parted as it checked the area for unfamiliar scents. Luckily, the slight breeze that blew through the trees was going in such a direction that the panther wouldn't be able to catch our scent.

I wondered if this could be the Nightcrawler, but it was just a normal panther. Except panthers aren't found in this region.

I was about to shoot it with my net-gun when the animal did something that made my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

The panther morphed into a human woman right before my eyes! And a very _beautiful_ one at that.

She was tall and thin with alabaster skin and long, black hair that shined in the moonlight. The ends of get hair were dyed a bold royal blue. She wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She had a single sword strapped to her back and a combat knife on the belt that was wrapped around her hips. Hey lips were as red as a rose and her eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue with silver flecks I've ever seen.

I shook myself out of the trance, suddenly remembering why we're here.

Still staying hidden behind the tree, I took a deep breath and pointed my net-gun at her, silently praying that she won't be harmed.

Nightcrawler's POV:

I scented them a moment before the net wrapped around me. So much for laying low until Monger's men leave.

My eyes wide, I tried to get the knife on my belt to cut myself loose, but the net pinned my arms tightly to my sides.

I looked up to see the fish-man and the cockroach guy standing over me.

I struggled as the two of them picked me up and started carrying me away. Back in the direction of the plane. The fish-man slung me over his shoulder and the cockroach guy walked behind him.

"Let me go!", I demanded, still struggling with all my might. Neither of them replied as they continued walking.

I tried harder to get my knife. Slowly, I was able to move my fingers tip the hilt of the knife and started to slide it out of it's sheath.

I almost had it out when the cockroach guy noticed what I was doing. He grabbed for the knife just as I got it out and cut a big slit in the net.

I quickly freed myself from the net and darted out of the fish-man's grasp. I bolted through the forest at top speed, the two monsters close in pursuit.

I silently cursed myself while I jumped over logs and dodged trees. I should've been more careful. They were three feet away and I _still_ didn't detect them, and because of my carelessness, they almost caught me and doomed my people back home.

Still running frantically, I looked over my shoulder to see how far away my pursuers are. They were too far behind to see, but the crashing in the undergrowth behind me told me that they were still after me.

I turned back around and skidded to a halt, my eyes wide and my hands out in front of me to keep myself from running into the giant stone cliff in my path. I started to run along the wall a moment before they burst into the clearing.

I picked up speed in order to get far enough ahead of them so I could bolt back into the forest the first chance I got. I mentally counted to three and turned towards the forest, all the while quickly glancing back to see that the cockroach guy was a good three yards away.

Then realization struck me like a ton of bricks

_'Where was the fish-man!?'_, I wondered in alarm.

That question was answered when I felt something burst out of the bushes next to me and grab me. I have a short cry in alarm as the fish-man threw me over his shoulder.

I kicked and swung and thrashed in an effort to free myself. I managed to dig my nails into his shoulders, causing him to shout in pain and loosen his grip on me enough to where I was able to wiggle out of it and start running towards the forest again.

I was able to run a few feet before a sharp pain pierced my right arm. A tranquilizer dart. I ripped out the dart and tried to keep running, but it was no use. I could already feel myself fading fast.

Eventually my legs gave out and I fell backwards. Instead of landing on the cold forest floor, I felt a pair of warm arms catch me. I looked up to see that it was the cockroach guy.

I should've felt alarmed. I should've struggled with every last bit of energy I had left until it was over, like I've been trained my whole life to do. Instead, I just stared up at the man, feeling calm and, yet, unable to breathe, until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

His big, warm, soft, bright yellow eyes were the last things I saw before the world went dark.

Dr.C's POV:

I carried the now-unconscious Nightcrawler through the woods and back to the plane, where everyone was already waiting.

"What? That's not fair! I want a rematch!", Coverton demanded.

Normally I would take pleasure in the look of outrage and shock on Coverton's face, but I was too distracted. I couldn't stop looking down at the beautiful creature in my arms.

She isn't at all what I'd expected her to be. And she's so..._beautiful, _like something out of a dream.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize General Monger was speaking to me. " ." My head snapped up. "What?"

"I said put the Nightcrawler in the crate," Monger repeated. I nodded and started to walk towards the plane.

I walked into the big, wooden crate in the middle of the plane and laid her gently down in the back of the box. I stared at her for a moment longer before exiting the crate and shutting the door behind me.

Soon, the plane's engine roared to life and we were flying through the air once more. I walked over to join Susan, Link, and B.O.B.

"Good job catching the Nightcrawler," Susan said.

"Thanks. It was easy," Link replied boastfully.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Really?", she asked skeptically.

Link hesitated before answering truthfully. "No. It was way harder then Monger said it would be." I absently nodded in agreement.

"You know, as far as appearance, the Nightcrawler wasn't what I expected it to be," Susan commented.

"Yeah. I expected her to be more savage and wild and, well, not a girl," Link added. Again I nodded, only half-listening, as I stole a few glances at the crate.

Unfortunately, Link saw me do this.

"She's really pretty, though. Wouldn't you agree, Doc?", he smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, um...yeah. She's a very lovely woman," I answered, startled by the question. I could feel a blush creep up my neck and make its way to my face.

Link was about to say something else, but the banging on the crate cut him off. The Nightcrawler was awake. I walked over to see what was going on.

"Let me out," the Nightcrawler demanded. "I'm afraid we cannot do that, madam. At least, not until we get back to base," I replied. "Why not? What do you want with me?", she asked. "We'll explain everything later. I can assure you, however, that we mean you no harm," I reassured. "Why should I trust you our believe a damn word you say?", she asked coldly.

I was quiet after this. She had a point. After all, we just basically kidnapped her and are holding her against her will.

"I don't expect you to trust me, but we truly aren't aiming to hurt you. Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth," I finally replied. She was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine," she breathed. Then her voice hardened again. "But if you or anyone else tries anything, I will fight back."

"I give you my word," I replied. She didn't reply and was silent for the rest of the trip.


End file.
